Lixis D. Korosume
'Past' lixis was abandoned by his mother who was a pirate and she was dissapointed of him for being weak and only being good with medicine. lixis set out alone to sea and murdered people to let his mother know he was no weakling and after a few years he murdered his mother to prove he was stronger then he was before. He searched the ship and found the Houshi Houshi no mi and became a Spore man. later he saw his father lucifer korosume and was half killed by him and was challenged to see who was stronger. very recently it has been revealed that Lixis knows Roronoa Senshi from his childhood, as well as it being revealed lixis was experimented on by the World Government (apparently vegapunk participated.) 'Weapons and abilites' Lixis found a sword that could channel the devil fruit powers of the users and took it, his sword is called suraisu it has somehow consumed the teiko teiko no mi and has become an teiko sword he wears it strapped to his arm. Lixis has eaten the Houshi Houshi no mi. Lixis can go at high speeds and is very strong. He has a demonic aura form which was obtained from WG experiments that gives him boosted senses and abilities. He also travels with his cat buredo also a government experiment. Lixis has displayed that he has hidden several types of medicine and weapons in his body. Lixis can also use his wings as an advantage in battle, and since he is a cyborg he can use weapons that come from his body. Lixis was also taught Rokushiki through experiments. Attacks: Devil fruit: Hunting spores, spore needles,spore bullets, spore katana, spore cannon, spore sleeping poison, spore poison,mspore acid, spore slash. Sword attacks: adapting whip, adapting lunge, adapting break. Haki attacks: Haoshoku haki, kenbonshoku haki, busoshoku haki Buddha fist, busoshoku haki god's leap, busoshoku haki full body smash. 'Bounty' All info is in: bounty history 'Pet' Lixis finds a government experiment cat and names him Buredo. Buredo has seastone claws and is really fast and strong. 'Personality' Lixis has multiple personalities at different times. The first and most normal one is a very calm, the second one is a murderous insane personality, the third one is a strange and experimentive, and the fourth is his perfectionist personality. 'Protector' He has not yet been seen or even proven to exist, but lixis describes him as so: http://www.tektek.org/avatar/48216923 'Appearance' Pre time skip: In his normal human form he has pale skin, windblown brownish blonde hair, very thin, and has some muscle, he also has a tattoo of a lock on his back. In his demonic aura mode he grows a black tail, and horns that grow out of his forehead, his muscles seem to beef up a bit more, and his eyes turn a dark shade of red. Post time skip: In his normal mode he has black hair, He still has his tatoo, pale skin, an eyepatch, a leather jacket covered with strange designs, he has strange black wings that he stole from a dead skypean which are now a bit demonic and on him at all times, he wears chains, and he also has his sword strapped to his sleeve. In his demonic aura mode his wings grow larger and his eyes glow a dark shade of red, ghe grows long horns, he gets a bit more muscular, and gets a long tail. He has a smell that follows him that is like smoke and cinnamon. 'Trivia' Lixis's theme song is OFT (orochimaru's fight theme) The Naruto soundtrack http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XwyDphk-v00 Lixis is in love with Roronoa Senshi Lixis ate his devil fruit at age 12 Lixis was experimented on by the WG at the age of 11 Lixis has actually seen vegapunk himself Lixis has a protector of some sort Category:Lixis10 Category:Rokushiki User Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Swordsman Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Male Category:Shichibukai Category:Captain Category:Kira Pirates Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Will of D. Category:Antagonists